For user friendliness and convenience, software applications on a computing device, for example a mobile device, are able to interact with each other and pass information between each other rather than acting as isolated, standalone applications. As software applications on a device are able to increasingly interact with each other and pass information between each other, the security of the data being passed between the software applications is of increasing concern.